Cómo conseguir una cita y no morir en el intento
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Sakura busca una cita con Sasuke, ¿A quién le puede pedir ayuda? ¡Claro, a sus amigas! Capítulo 1: consejos de Ino. Capítulo 2: Consejos de Hinata./AU/SasuSaku./Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Consejos de Ino

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Aviso:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shanami Haruno; Feliz cumpleaños querida, y también por votar en mi en el reto de intercambio de cuerpos, espero te guste este conjunto de drabbles o oneshots, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Advertencia: **AU, Sasusaku.

* * *

**Sé sexy.**

_—Fácil, Frentona, tienes que comprar el atuendo más sexy que se te ocurra, vas a su casa en la noche, y le pides la cita, te verás tan hermosa que no se podrá negar. Tan fácil._

**[I]**

Y ahí estaba Sakura, en medio de una tienda de lencería que despedía un agradable olor a fresa y con una rubia de ojos azules a su lado. Bueno, tenía que creer en Ino, ella había conquistado así a Kiba... ¿No?

—Buenas tardes señoritas ¿en qué las ayudo? Brasiers, tangas, babydolls... artículos de «cuero», si saben a lo que me refiero. —Por la libidinosa mirada de la dependiente, Sakura no quería imaginar el mundo de hormonas, libido y sexualidad que conocía la mujer.

—Lencería, simple lencería... —Responde un poco sonrojada la pelirrosa. La rubia le da un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Así no frentona! —carraspea la rubia —Querida, buscamos un babydoll color... am, rosa, sí rosa. Muy provocativo, ya sabes —le susurra a la dependiente —pedirá un cita.

Las mujeres ríen pícaramente. ¿En qué momento se fue a meter ahí? La dueña de la tienda gira hacia ella y pregunta sin ningún tipo de pudor:

—¿Qué talla eres muchacha?

—... treinta y dos, A —susurra, rogándole al cielo que nadie más que la dueña escuchara la vergonzosa talla.

—¡Kagura, trae aquí una treinta y dos, A, del cajón cuarenta! —Gritó a una chica que se encontraba al otro extremo de la tienda. Sakura había desaparecido entre su cabello de lo roja que estaba.

Ese lío era culpa de Ino. Compraron lo más rápido posible aquella prenda que solo causaba bochornos a la chica de ojos jade. Fueron directamente al hogar de Haruno. Después de batallar en cómo ponerle aquella extraña cosa con encajes, se dispuso decidida a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, el motivo de todo este alboroto.

Sin nada mas que el babydoll y un grueso abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas, se aventuró a la noche. Hacía un frío que se la llevaba el carajo, pero valía la pena si así conquistaba al moreno. Después de unas cuadras, por fin vislumbró la residencia Uchiha.

Se detuvo frente al umbral de la enorme casa, se aclaró la garganta, acomodó su cabello y desabrochó el único botón que mantenía cerrado el abrigo y el frío clima pegó de lleno en su vientre, pecho y piernas. Tembló. Tocó el timbre y esperó..., bien, no se podía arrepentir.

Ahí estaba ella, en lencería, frente a la casa del Uchiha, en invierno, a punto de seducirlo para una cita... La puerta se abrió.

—Hola Sasu...-

¿Por qué Sasuke-kun era más alto? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tenía el cabello más largo? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tenía ojeras? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun se reía tan naturalmente? ¿Por qué ese NO era Sasuke-kun? Exacto, porque ese NO era Sasuke-kun.

—Que sorpresa... —dijo el NO Sasuke-kun, entre risas. —Sasuke salió de viaje y cuido su casa, me llamo Itachi, su hermano mayor.

Sakura tenía dos opciones; desmayarse y evitar dar la explicación de por qué estaba semi-desnuda, o salir huyendo tragándose la pena. Pero su mente no reaccionaba. Y ahí seguía ella, expuesta frente al portal, siendo víctima de la mirada ónix.

—¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje? —Sus palabras se combinaban con risas.

—Yo... yo... ¡Adiós!

El moreno de larga cabellera solo vio un tornado rosa salir corriendo, y al doblar la esquina se desvaneció en el suelo. Debía preocuparse, pero este hecho solo lo hizo estallar más en carcajadas.

Sakura despertó en la cama de un hospital con un hematoma del tamaño del mundo en su frente. A su lado derecho se encontraba Ino dormida en un sillón y a su lado izquierdo un ramo de flores con una nota: «Le daré tu mensaje a Sasuke». Maldita sea.

**[II]**

_No trates de ser sexy cuando pides una cita._

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

Espero te guste, y feliz cumpleaños. Besos.

_Mary'Love~_


	2. Consejos de Hinata

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Aviso:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shanami Haruno; Feliz cumpleaños querida, quería subir el capítulo ayer que fue tu cumpleaños, pero me mató el tiempo. En fin. Espero te guste.

**Advertencia: **AU, Sasusaku.

* * *

**Sé repostera.**

_—¿C-Cita?... Bueno, dicen que al corazón de un hombre se llega por es estómago; ¿Qué tal si le regalas unos chocolates?_

**[I]**

La enorme casa -mansión- Hyüga era hermosa, Sakura y Hinata se encuentran en la cocina igual de enorme, proporcional a la casa, preparando la especialidad de la oji-opalina -según ella-: chocolate. A pesar de que Sakura había dicho mil vece que a Sasuke-kun no le gustaba lo dulce, Hinata insistió en que el chocolate amargo le encantaría.

El primer intento fue un completo desastre; el chocolate sabía a azúcar pura, el terror de los diabéticos. El segundo intento no fue una mejora, sabía a tierra... ¡Y no pregunten por qué ella sabía el sabor de la tierra! El tercer intento sabía a alcohol... ¡Alcohol! ¿Cómo carajos?

Piensa que la fachada de «cocinera por excelencia» de Hinata se queda en eso, pura fachada. Incluso estuvo a punto de quemarse el cabello al prender la estufa, y metió un tazón de aluminio al microondas, si Sakura no estuviera ahí, seguramente la casa ya habría explotado.

Después de tres horas de experimentar cual científico loco por fin consiguieron un sabor aceptable: muy amargo según Naruto quién llega a la casa de su novia y prueba un poco de lo que las chicas cocinan. Sonríen complacidas, si no le gusta a Naruto, le gusta a Sasuke.

Hinata adorna una cesta pequeña donde Sakura regalará los chocolates; la decoración al menos sí es su fuerte:  
—Le entregas los chocolates, y-y después le pides la c-cita —Le aconseja a la pelirrosa mientras entrega el presente. Le sonríe amable —¡Suerte, Sakura-chan! —Se despide de su amiga y corre a la cocina donde el rubio ya a devorado casi por completo su chocolate fallido numero uno.

Sakura camina a la casa del azabache -una vez confirma por la ventana de que Sasuke sí está ahí- toca a la puerta. Espera unos segundos, donde juega impaciente con el asa de la cesta; está nerviosa y expectante, la bipolaridad del Uchiha nunca aseguraban un pronóstico.

Cuando abre la puerta el alma se le hace un nudo: es él, con su ropa casual, su cabello rebelde y su porte de odiar al mundo. Como le gustaba el condenado.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —Silencio. Más silencio. —¿Puedo pasar? —silencio. Sepulcral silencio. Incómodo silencio.

—Hmn... —suspira —Claro, pasa.

Entran al bonito recinto donde lo primero que los recibe es una sala enorme, cómoda y bonita. Sakura ha estado aquí contadas ocasiones. Se da media vuelta y él permanece de pie, de un notorio mal humor.

—Toma, son chocolates. —Ofrece la cesta. Sasuke la acepta más por modales que por gusto. Silencio. —¿No los pruebas? ¡Los hicimos Hinata y yo!

—No me gusta el dulce.

—¡Oh! Pero son amargos.

Sasuke, notando que la chica no se rendiría, resignado, toma un chocolate en forma de cuadro de la canasta. Le da un pequeño mordisco, lo traga, extrañamente sabe bien. Lo come entero, toma otro y se lo lleva a la boca, tienen un sabor muy peculiar. Sakura nota que le han gustado, era el momento:

—¡Sasuke-kun te gustaría...-! —Deja de hablar bruscamente cuando el moreno comienza a toser como loco. —¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? Estás...-—Uchiha cae al suelo mientras se toma la garganta y su rostro comienza a tornarse morado. —¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se tira junto a el de rodillas.

—¿Q-Q-Qué... nu... n-nuez? —Sakura no entiende bien. Esta desesperada llamando a una ambulancia.

—¿Nuez? ¡Sí, les puse un poco para que tuvieran algo de sabor!

—S-Soy... al... al... alergi-co —Susurra.

En el hospital el moreno duerme ya recuperado en una camilla. Sentada en una silla frente a él se encuentra la apenada pelirrosa. Maldita sea su suerte. Cuando alza la vista nota que Sasuke abre lentamente los ojos.  
—¡Sasuke-kun yo...-! —El doctor entra a la habitación.

—Bien, señor Uchiha. Eso estuvo cerca; tenga más cuidado con lo que come ¿De acuerdo? —sonríe y la débil mirada ónix fulmina a la pelirrosa quién ruega porque la tierra se la trague. —¡Oh! ¿Qué no es usted la de la semana pasada?

—N-No... —susurra apenada.

—¡Sí es usted! Que bueno que el golpe en la cabeza ya sanó... ¡Y que bueno que esta vez no llegó en lencería!

Maldita sea.

**[II]**

_No regales chocolates cuando pides una cita._

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
